


Stay close

by winonavibes



Series: Tongue Tied [4]
Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Maybe A Little Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winonavibes/pseuds/winonavibes
Summary: “Also, I didn´t think you wanted us to be seen together.” His smile wavered and she wasn´t sure if it was disbelief or distress in his eyes. She shouldn´t have said anything.
Relationships: Farah Dowling/Saul Silva
Series: Tongue Tied [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138052
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Stay close

She was watching him from afar. He was currently training his specialists, watching them carefully and sometimes sparring with them to demonstrate something. He was looking hot, she thought, and immediately blushed when she caught herself. Still, she couldn´t tear her eyes away from him and his smooth motions. It always surprised her just how gracefully he could move when he was training or fighting. Not that he didn´t move gracefully when he was doing something else but it was even more so in an actual fight. She could remember a few other situations in which he had moved very, very gracefully. Especially when they were alone. But it was a different kind of grace he had shown when they were together.

Her own thoughts made her blush even more and she had to lean back against the wall. She was still watching his every move carefully until, as if he had noticed that she was watching him, he suddenly looked up and met her eyes. A smile spread on his face. He said something to the boy on his right and then walked over to her.  
“Hey.”, he said and his smile brightened when he saw her blush.  
“Hi there.”  
His gaze made her blush even more and she could feel her face burn.  
“Why didn´t you come over?”, he asked, still smiling.  
“I like watching you.” She bit her tongue. That definitely hadn´t been what she had wanted to say.  
“Is that so?” He chuckled lightly and she looked down at her feet. She knew he was just teasing but it didn´t make the shame she felt go away. With a sigh, she looked back up again.  
“Also, I didn´t think you wanted us to be seen together.” His smile wavered and she wasn´t sure if it was disbelief or distress in his eyes. She shouldn´t have said anything.  
“Listen.”, he began. “Let´s talk about this later. I need to get back before someone gets hurt but you can come to my place. Let´s say around eight?”  
She just nodded in response unsure of what he actually wanted to talk about. There were a thousand things she wanted to tell him but she had no clue what he wanted to tell her.  
As soon as he was gone, she straightened her back and took a few deep breaths. It was going to be a long day until they could finally talk it out. And she had a lot to say.

A few hours later Farah stood in front of his door. Her thoughts were spinning around all the things she wanted to say but she didn´t know how she could when he looked at her like he had done earlier today. Hesitantly she raised her hand and knocked on his door. It took him a few moments to open it but when he did, he smiled at her warmly. He stepped aside and let her in. They stood there, facing each other, for a second before he leaned in and gave her a kiss.

“Hey.” He was still close enough that she could feel his breath on her face but she didn´t move away, just stood there like she didn´t know what she was supposed to do.  
“Hey.”, she responded slowly. He frowned and she could see the worry in his eyes along with something else she couldn´t identify. He took a step back and walked over to the couch. She followed him, taking a seat on the opposite side and not, as usual, right next to him.

“You´re acting weird, you know?” It sounded more like a statement than a question and it made her frown as well.   
“I´m not but you are.” She looked him in the eyes. Now was as good as anytime else, so she might as well just say what was troubling her. “I have loads of things I wanna say right now but I don´t know if you wanna hear them because I´m not even sure you want people to see us together.” He looked at and once again she wasn´t sure what she could see in his eyes.  
“Why wouldn´t I want us to be seen? People know we´re spending a lot of time together.”, he said after a moment of silence. She closed her eyes.  
“But people don´t know we´re… a thing.” When she opened her eyes again, he was still staring at her.  
“I don´t know what you´re trying to say, Farah.” He sounded frustrated. “Just tell me what´s wrong.”

She sighed and it took her a few seconds to collect her thoughts. She had already started so why not be completely open about it?  
“Maybe I want people to know that we´re… a thing. Maybe I want people to know that you belong to me and I belong to you. Maybe I want to be able to hold your hand and maybe even kiss you and not care if anyone sees us.” She looked at him and it surprised her to see something like relief cross his face. She had expected a lot of things, a lot of reasons why they shouldn´t do it but it seemed that he wasn´t completely opposed to the idea.  
“Why wouldn´t I want to be seen with you, Farah? What makes you think that?” One of his hands came up to cup her face and she let him. She couldn´t meet his gaze though.  
“I don´t know. It always seemed to me as if this was just a little fun to you.”, she said, still looking away. He raised her chin up and pulled her a little closer.  
“I really don´t know where you got this idea from.”, he began. “I only don´t care if people see us, because what matters the most to me is that I know that you belong to me and I don´t care if anyone else knows because I already know it.”

She raised her head a little before taking a deep breath and finally looking into his eyes. What she saw there made her gasp. His gaze was so caring and full of affection that all of the insecurity she had felt before just vanished. Without thinking her hands came up and cupped his face. She leaned in until their mouths were almost touching.  
“Thank you.”, she said and then let her lips touch his softly.   
“For what?” His voice sounded curious, as if he really had no clue, why she would be so relieved.   
“For everything you just said.” Her lips touched his again, this time a little firmer. He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her closer to him.   
“I know a few ways you could thank me.”, he teasingly whispered against her mouth and it made her chuckle. Her thumb began stroking his cheek.  
“Then why don´t you show me?”, she teased back. He grabbed her by her waist and lifted her up so that she had to wrap her legs around his center and then proceeded to carry her to his bedroom. He let her down on his bed. When he didn´t immediately follow, she looked up only to see him watching her carefully.  
“What are you doing?”, she asked and it sounded impatient, even to her own ears. He just smiled at her again.

“I want to remember you like this.”, was the only comment she got before he began pulling his shirt over his head and her attention was snapped to his torso. His very attractive torso, she thought. So much soft skin and hard muscles. He then proceeded to crawl on top of her, capturing her mouth in a soft kiss. His hands trailed to the buttons of her blouse, opening them one after another. When he was finished, he slid the fabric over her shoulders and she sat up to slip out of it. His mouth never left hers in the process, not even for a second. She reached behind her and undid the clasp of her bra, also sliding it off and letting it fall onto the floor next to the bed. He pressed her back down, his mouth trailing from hers down her neck and to her breasts. Small moans escaped her when he started teasing one of her nipples. After a few seconds, she was writhing underneath him.  
“Please.”, she whispered hoarsely. “I want you in me.”  
“Patience, my love.”, he whispered back and the pet name made her feel all tingly. His mouth trailed even lower until he reached the hem of her skirt. Instead of opening the zipper he just pushed it up and let his lips trail the outline of her underwear. Small sighs left her mouth when his lips touched her center, even if it was just through the fabric of her underwear. She wanted him so badly.

Instead of letting him progress, she pulled on his hair and he looked up to meet her eyes. He must have seen something like need in there because instead of continuing he got up and opened his trousers. She used the time he needed to get rid of them to pull down her skirt and underwear. As soon as he was back on top of her, she could feel his erection pressing against her stomach. His mouth found hers again and their lips met passionately. His hands were roaming her body, moving from her shoulders over her breasts and down to her waist. Her legs came up and wrapped around his center, creating friction and both of them let out a hissing sound. He leaned back and when she looked into his eyes, she could see that they were dark with desire.

Saul lined himself up and she couldn´t suppress a gasp when the head of his cock touched her already sensitive clit. His eyes were trained on hers and there was nothing else at this moment, only him and her. With a smooth motion, he snapped his hips forward and buried himself deep inside of her. Her head fell back and she involuntarily closed her eyes. She could feel him bottoming out before he once again pushed in and made her whole body tremble. It took a few moments until they found a rhythm. When Farah opened her eyes again, she could see that he was still staring at her, with the same affectionate expression in his eyes. She could also see his lust and desire but that didn´t seem as important to her. The fact that he cared for her made her body tingle. 

She moved her hips up in time with his thrusts until she was so close to her relief that her legs were already shaking. He continued to move in and out of her, though less coordinated than before. After three more thrusts, she came hard, clenching around him and moaning his name shamelessly. He followed soon after, her name also on his lips.   
They were lying next to each other, both panting and trying to catch their breaths. After a few moments of silence, he put his arms around her and pulled her close to him.  
“You know…”, she began and turned her head so that she could look at him. “I have something else to say but I don´t know if it is too soon.” He gave her a kiss on top of her head and smiled at her knowingly.

“It isn´t too soon. I think it has been due for a long time.” He pulled her even closer, their lips almost touching again.  
“I love you, Saul Silva.”, she breathed against his lips. Her words were barely more than a whisper but his eyes still lit up.  
“I love you too, Farah Dowling. I think I have for a long time now.” Their lips met sweetly and after a second she put her head on his chest, listening to the even beating of his heart. His head was placed on top of hers. She couldn´t have imagined this evening to go like this but somehow everything had turned out perfect.


End file.
